How it should have ended
by Isa53
Summary: Sat. Rewrite of the last seaso


**Episode 8.1 Getting the band back together**

Everybody shows up - sassy conversations and reunions abound

Bran: I'm waiting for a friend.

Jaime shows up in episode one so we can cut to the chase.

Behind closed doors with Dany, Jon, and a few other adviser types

Dany: I want to murder Jaime with my dragons.

Jon: We should have a trial.

Tyrion and Advisers: You can't just keep murdering people with dragons when you don't like them.

Jon: And you need to listen to your advisers. You've acted impulsive and have been getting by on luck and having dragons.

Dany: Fine. I want to show character growth and that I'm not just another crazy Targaryen even though I've had my moments. But, I still really want to murder him with my dragons. However, it's important that I keep consistent with my character arch.

Bran: The Night King is coming. We need to plan stuff.

War room meeting

Bran: He will come for me.

Everyone: Why?

(Bran actually explains what the deal is with the 3 eyed raven...)

Bran: The NK was forged by the Children of the Forest to kill the first men. The Raven was created by the first men to keep men alive and in power. The Raven is the embodiment of human history and memories. This allows humans to tap into magic and the spirit world. Memories are how old gods and new establish power. With the Raven remembering all human history, men are very powerful beings. Winter comes every time the Raven changes. Some burnout quicker than others. Some take longer to come fully into power than others and end winter. The NK's purpose has always been to destroy the realms of men because that's why he was created. If he kills the Raven, it's only a matter of time before life dwindles to nothing and there's winter forever.

Everyone: Oh, that would be bad. We must hide Bran.

Bran: Nope. Use me as bait. Ps I must help stop the Night King, otherwise my story arch doesn't have a point.

Jon: I don't like this idea.

Everyone else: What other choice do we have?

Jon: We just so happen to have a ton of funeral pyre wood. We shouldn't need it because the Night King will raise the dead anyways. Let's make many rows of stuff we can set on fire. We need lots of fire. It will kill them and people will actually be able to see the episode.

Everyone: Cool, good idea. Should we still stash all the women and children in the crypt since he can raise the dead?

Tyrion: The Starks down there should be dust and bones. They are also all inside big stone tombs. So unless they have secret adamantium bones... they might be raised but they won't escape because that would be dumb.

Jon having no other ideas scowls and walks off.

Later Sam and Bran

Sam: Should we tell Jon?

Bran: We are about to fight crazy ice zombies. Jon needs to focus. We can tell him after.

Sam: Good idea.

End with big shot of the dead getting close to Winterfell

**Episode 8.2 Nope**

Skip it.

Add the scene where Brienne is knighted in 8.4 after the battle.

**Episode 8.3 Battle**

Everything is set on fire.

Jon and Dany are on dragons close to Bran because that's where the Night King should be going.

Bran wargs into herds of the undead and walks them into fires and actually helps instead of just hanging out inside of some dumb birds.

Melisandre shows up and heads straight for Bran. She tells him that the lord of light is on his side and wants to keep the realm of men alive. Bran gives her a deadpan response along the lines of "Of course, if all men are dead, so is the lord of light."

Varys, Tyrion, and Sansa are in the crypt. And they reminisce about the Battle of Blackwater. Sansa acts like a leader and calms people in the crypt. Gilly notices and helps.

More fighting and everything is still on fire. Many main characters die as we all expected.

Bran orders Melisandre to go to the crypt and vaguely states she will be needed there. The Nk and white walker generals are now making their way into the godswood. He raises all the dead.

Everyone around the castle now has to fight his or her dead friends.

Jon jumps off his dragon and starts to give us a good 'old sword fight with the Night King. Dragons and fire and cool shit in the background. Ghost is there, kicking ass in the godswood and fighting white walkers. Theon fights white walkers too; he kills one then notices one heading straight for Bran. He kills it but dies in the process.

Back in the crypt the dead are scratching inside their tombs causing people to get scared. Trying to keep people calm, Gilly shares some stories about the North and Sam killing white walkers. Varys and Tyrion asks her some questions around her story which leads them to realize she shares blood with just about all the white walkers. Melisandre arrives in the crypt.

Varys to Melisandre: We need your lord of light's woo woo blood magic!

Arya is ninja fighting the dead. Sandor is freaking out because of all the fire. Arya calls him names to piss him off and get him to fight. It seems to work a bit. Arya has a narrow escape and Sandor saves her and calls her a few names. A light-hearted fun moment in the shit storm of all your other favorite characters dying. Beric dies and while dying he gives his fire sword to Sandor, who, of course, doesn't want it. Arya convinces him to take it and stick it in his brother. "Hmm, stabbing him in the face with a flaming sword would be better than eating a thousand chickens."

Jaime and Brienne both have close calls. Jorah dies saving Lady Mormont.

Melisandre takes Gilly, Varys, and Tyrion to just outside the godswood. She finds a spot that's on fire and cuts Gilly. She starts to do her woo woo blood magic. It's not working. She realizes she needs a sacrifice to make it work. She takes off her necklace, gives it to Varys and walks into the fire to save her precious lord of light.

Almost all the white walkers die. NK is pissed, hops on his dragon and retreats with the remaining wights and handful of white walkers.

**Episode 8.4 The episode of the many side-quests...**

Surviving main characters grieve and have some sad moments. But there's still a lot to do and the NK will be back.

Leader types gather

Jon is pissed at how close they got to stopping the NK. But hey, they did take out tons of his generals and any zombie peeps that those guys made along the way. So, still a win for the living.

Dany is grateful to Varys and Tyrion for figuring things out and giving them an advantage. Yay team! Double lattes for everyone!

They agree they need to head further south and regroup. They also need more allies. They've tried to gather them before but now they are desperate. Some wights were trapped inside during the NK quick retreat; instead of killing them, they will parade them across Westeros to convince people the threat is real. Didn't work with Cersei but it should work for normal people…

A few folks will team up into different groups and head out to get more troops across Westeros with their zombie friend in tow. Along the way, they'll wrap up some remaining narratives. Insert some conversations while they are on the road from episode 1 and 3 that needs to happen. Assuming those people are still alive... maybe Podrick sings too.

The rest of the troops and people plan to head straight for Kings Landing. If they take out Cersei, they'll have the throne and command of the seven kingdoms.

Tyrion: We can lure the NK to fight at the Twins and start to fortify there. Makes the most sense since we know the wights can't swim.

Advisers: Should we take the boats to go fight Cersei?

Tyrion: No, that's dumb. We just have boats and not an actual fight worthy navy. And we know one of Cersei's only allies is Euron Greyjoy... Let's just march our troops south. And PS keep an eye out for scorpions. Because it almost killed a dragon last time.

Groups disperse with banter and zombies.

Bran and Sam to Dany and Jon: we have something to tell you guys...

Bran gives Dany and Jon a shared vision

A quiet moment of Lyanna and Rhaegar walking, obviously in love and playfully discussing baby names. Rhaegar looks pained and serious when he states he needs to leave her because he's heard Robert's been winning too many battles and won't back down. He needs to go back to Kings Landing.

Jon and Dany both seem confused.

Bran clears things up and points to Lyanna's bump. "That you, Aegon Targaryen..."

Both are emotional discovering who Jon truly is but he actually gets to see his parents for the first time. Dany gets to see the brother she never met. Gives them context and stuff to bond over.

**Episode 8.5 Iron Throne**

Sansa, Brienne, and Jon are getting shit together at the Twins as Troops are flooding in.

Jaime and Sandor have raced off in the middle of the night to get to Kings Landing ahead of the troops. Arya being stealthy is following close behind.

Jon and Dany have a weird moment before she leaves to go to Kings Landing.

Dany pissed: You have the better claim.

Jon brooding: You are my queen.

Dany, Tyrion, GreyWorm, and her Troops are closing in on Kings Landing. The golden company is lined up to defend. Tension builds.

The Mountain is posted outside Cersei door.

Clegasnebowl. Flaming sword in the face. Both die.

Battle starts outside.

Jaime finds Cersei inside. They argue.

Both: I love you. I hate you. Etc.

Jaimes tries to convince her to leave and run away with him and they can start over with the baby somewhere else. Cersei can't do that. She admitted to lying about being pregnant in order to win Jaime back because deception and manipulation is more in alignment with her character's behavior. He gets pissed. She plays it off coolly and gets them both wine.

Jon has mixed feelings about who he is and talks more to Bran and Sam. And he pets and loves up Ghost like a goddamn human being instead of being a dick.

Cersei says a bunch of shitty stuff to Jaime to remind us of her boss bitch villain status and why we love her as a villain as fans. And she states that she just poisoned Jaime with the wine. He rages and chokes her to death. Arya, who was being sneaky, finds dead Clegasnes. She comes in to find a dying Jaime and dead Cersei. Jaime tells her to ring the bells. The Queen is dead. Then he dies a moment later from the poison.

Everyone outside it shocked to hear the bells and doesn't know what to do. Dany mounts Drogon and flies straight for the Red Keep and doesn't murder innocent people because it's completely against her MO

Tyrion rushes to the castle. He finds his dead sibling and is sad. Then he finds Dany just staring at the iron throne.

Tyrion: Aren't you going to sit?

Dany: Not yet. There's still work to do.

**8.6 Final final battle**

Dany convinces the Golden Company to go north and fight. "You signed a contract to fight for the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. That is now me and you never break a contract."

Some more narrative stuff with other characters.

Jon is still conflicted about who he is and talks to Sansa.

Dany is still worried while she's heading north with her troop. She talks to Tyrion about Jon on the way. Tyrion reassures her because talking people through shit is one of the things he's does best.

Everyone is getting ready for another fight at the Twins.

*Big Battle Round 2*

Soldiers can't see much in all the darkness. But they hear the cold creaking of water freezing quickly.

They call out and light fires along the bridge.

The handful of white walkers left have lined up along the river shore and plunged their hands into the water and froze the river solid. Wights begin to cross it in droves.

Jon is off with Bran again. NK flies in and another sword fight. Part way through Bran wargs into Jon.

More fighting.

More Battle.

Big fight.

It starts to seem hopeless. Dany shows up with her two dragons and reinforcements.

Jon is knocked down. Bran is no longer wargged in him. Arya shows up with the flaming sword (She grabbed it when she found dead Sandor). Jon and Arya fight the NK together. Fire and dragons and cool shit. Both Jon and Arya are knocked down. Ayra gets her sword knocked away. NK grabs it. He charges straight at Bran with it and stabs him. Jon freaks out. Goes to rush the NK. NK stops him.

Dramatic pause... Bran is the NK.

They mind swapped. Bran is now eternal and both the NK and the Raven. He can keep summer and winter balanced and being the Raven won't drain and kill him. (Can't decide if it's in a vision or Bran/Raven/Night King can talk or what... anyways Jon knows who he is now... and I'm tired)

Boom. War is over.

He leads the other wights back across the wall. (Duh duh da, there's still wight so opportunity for spin-offs! and a need to rebuild the wall instead of just being pointless about it (unless they are worried about wildling immigrants taking their jobs..))

*Time has passed.*

Dany meets with some of her small council. Varys (sporting Melisandre's necklace as a bracelet) as Whispers, Sam as Grand Maester, Davos as Coin (and grammar), and Grey Worm as Commander.

Conversation at the small Council indicates Yara, who is Master of Ships, is still off trying to track down her uncle.

Varys shares there are rumors that some are seeking to put Gendry on the throne. He states that no little birds report Gendry wants the throne but it won't keep people from still trying something.

Varys shares that there's some concern that the North is restless; they are arming for independence under Sansa. After the last battle and Dany helped to save everyone, Sansa conceded to kneel to the throne but now it sounds like the tone is changing.

Dany states that her Hand and Master of Law will need to make the most of their trip north...

Jon and Tyrion are with a small convoy approaching Winterfell. Conversation lets you know they are just traveling with the men headed to the wall, Jon wants to check on the reconstruction, but also he's taking a young man to train with the three-eyed Raven. After learning about the Raven and greensight, Tyrion forged a new role on the small council, Master of Vision. An announcement went out across Westeros, that anyone with Raven dreams or having visions should report to the Red Keep. After searching for months, they finally found a young man that passed Sam's tests and Tyrion believed would hold the position well. But part of the role requires him to study under Bran for a period of time before joining the council.

Sansa greets Jon, "Hello, Master of Law what do I own the pleasure." They walk through Winterfell discussing how the reconstruction is going and Arya joining Yara's expedition. Sansa cuts off the small talk and states that she knows why he's really here. They look out across the courtyard where Brienne is training with some men and few women. "The North remembers, Jon Snow. Enjoy your stay."

Montage

Sansa walking through Winterfell

Dany walking towards the throne

Jon walking through the battle training in the courtyard

Final shot - Dany takes her seat on the throne.


End file.
